


Phone Thief

by Adohug



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am a firm believer of the "McKenzie has four hands" idea, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, affectionately this ship is called the bow tie ship, mckenzie is bisexual theres no way in hell shes cishet, this idea came to me and i wrote it in an hour, with coder bfs and clarkeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: She distracted herself from her lack of phone (andfriend, nothing more, nope, not at all) by focusing both on her work and her boss, Leif, whoalsokept glancing at the elevators as if looking for someone.Or: the coder girls, or nut punchers, need more screentime but i just love mckenzie in 2x06Or or: McKenzie has four hands!
Relationships: McKenzie/Leif Donnelly, McKenzie/Max Richman, McKenzie/Tobin Batra, McKenzie/Zoey Clarke, Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Phone Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this fic

McKenzie’s morning would have gone a lot faster if she had her phone, but Zoey took it up to Danny Michael Davis with Tobin hours ago and had yet to reappear (and no, she wasn’t intricately aware of that simply because Tobin wasn’t back on the fourth floor. She’s just… a millennial who is addicted to her phone).

She distracted herself from her lack of phone (and _friend_ , nothing more, nope, not at all) by focusing both on her work and her boss, Leif, who _also_ kept glancing at the elevators as if looking for someone. Despite being very aware of Leif’s every move (so he’s also a _friend_ , sue her) McKenzie jumped a little in surprise when he tapped her shoulder. “Hey, McKenzie, can you text Tobin and see what’s taking them all so long up there? He’s not answering me.”

“I would, but Zoey took my phone up with her,” She explained with a shrug, very much ignoring the fact that her heart hasn’t stopped racing yet from the scare (it’s not because he’s so close to her. It’s _not_ ). 

Speak of the devil must be at play today, however, because no sooner has she said those words than the elevator dinged and McKenzie whipped her head around (She’s pretty sure Leif did, too) to see who comes off.

She deflated a little when it’s only Zoey who stepped off, but perked back up at the chance of getting her phone back (she had planned to spend her break scrolling through Instagram and trying to find that Max guy from yesterday who she will openly admit she is attracted to, but instead spent it sulking by the cheese stick bar with Yasmeen laughing at her misfortune). Feeling a rush of _something_ (confidence? hope?), she stood up and went to intercept Zoey, but Leif beat her to it. “Zoey, hey, how did the meeting go? Where’s Tobin? What took so long up there?”

“Oh…” Zoey looked up at Leif, nonplussed by their height difference (There’s a betting pool about the exact heights, actually, and McKenzie put five dollars on at least a foot), and promptly ignored most of his questions. “The meeting with Danny Michael Davis turned into a board meeting, which turned into me not being necessary anymore, so I left. Tobin and Simon are still up there, I don’t know when Tobin will come down.”

Leif seemed to deflate at that (McKenzie does too, only… internally) and Zoey took that as her cue to leave, heading for her office.

McKenzie, who never made it past her desk, sat back down and re-focused on her computer, trying to ignore the redhead in the glass and wood box just over the top of her screen (Sometimes she’ll catch herself staring at her when work is slow and Tobin isn’t available for goofing off, but it’s just because she’s in her line of sight. That’s all). 

Twenty minutes later, she feels a presence at the end of her desk and she looks up to see Zoey standing there, fidgeting with _her_ phone. “Hey, sorry for… stealing this. I didn’t know it would take so song, and then I tried to run back down and give this to you, but we were moving up to the board meeting…”

McKenzie waved her off. “Eh, it’s no big.” 

Zoey offered the phone up, but paused after McKenzie took it from her. “How… how did you find Max on Twitter?”

“How do you know I found Max on twitter?” She retorted, opening her phone to see what _else_ was opened.

“It was an accident, I swear! We pulled up Tobin’s tweets in your phone and as the app was loading the first tweet I saw was Max. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to creep!” McKenzie had never seen Zoey so flustered, even though she’s definitely had her moments before (“penis jerseys” comes to mind immediately, and suddenly she doesn’t want to think about how cute an angry Zoey was-- _not cute_ , this is her _boss_ ). 

McKenzie pushes whatever butterflies decided to spawn in her stomach down, shrugging. “Well as long as it was an accident, it’s fine. Why, what did he post?”

Zoey’s eyes widened and her ears began to fight her hair for reddest part of her. “Oh, nothing bad! No-nothing important, really… just a post-gym pho- Would you look at that, I need to go get to work! Thank for the phone, McKenzie.” With that, she practically ran back into her office, and McKenzie watched with a smile as she fell into her seat and buried her head in her arms.

Wait, shit, she was _smiling?_ She shook her head and slouched to hide Zoey from her line of sight, trying in vain to refocus her thoughts.

Her crush count is _not_ allowed to jump up to four just because her _phone_ was kidnapped for a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in an hour there's no proofreading, please comment and kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
